Antiguos Rencores
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Harry quiere a Draco, pero es un amor imposible.Remus tambien sufre por amor ¿Conseguiran finalmente a las personas de sus sueños? ¿Conseguiran hacerles olvidar los antiguos rencores que les separan? SLASH
1. Extraño

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes, escenarios… pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, a la Warner Bros y no se si a alguien más, pero en resumen que no son míos y no gano nada por escribir esto._

¡Hola! Este fue el primer fic de HP que escribí, lo hice hará unos dos años, espero que os guste. 

_Quiero dedicar este fanfic en especial a mi amiga Laura por ser la primera en leerlo, y por ser la única persona hasta ahora que ha podido leer todos mis fics. Y a mi amiga Nimue porque le gustó mucho la historia ¡Así que con mucho cariño para vosotras! Besos a las dos.  
_

**Cáp.1 Extraño **

- Harry... – El chico se giró al oír su nombre. 

- Profesor Lupin. 

El profesor le sonrió, hacia poco que Remus Lupin había vuelto a trabajar en Hogwarts. Había aceptado el trabajo porque tras la muerte de Sirius sentía que debía cuidar de Harry, últimamente el licántropo había notado que el chico estaba algo extraño, y eso le preocupaba. 

- Puedes llamarme Remus, Harry ¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente te noto extraño. 

Harry se sonrojo, esa mañana Ron le había dicho exactamente lo mismo, que le notaba distinto, ausente… 

- No me pasa nada Remus, no te preocupes. 

- ... 

El licántropo no pareció muy convencido, pero el chico se marchó antes de que pudiera responder. 

Harry estaba en el comedor desayunando con Ron y Hermione, pero su mente parecía hallarse en otra parte. 

- Harry... Harry! – El chico se giró hacia Hermione. 

- Perdona... ¿decías algo? – La chica le miró enojada. 

- Harry! No me escuchas¿Qué te pasa? 

Solo le faltaba que también se lo dijera Hermione. 

- N-A-D-A... No me pasa na-da! 

- Eso no es verdad... 

Harry se levantó interrumpiéndola. 

- Vamonos, o llegaremos tarde a clase. 

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada ¿qué le pasaba a su amigo? 

Harry se dirigía a clase de Pociones cuando de repente chocó contra alguien, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un atractivo chico rubio que le dirigió una fría mirada de sus bellos ojos azules. 

- Mira por donde andas Potter. – Le espetó el rubio. 

- Eeehh... – Se quejo Ron apareciendo tras Harry y frunciendo el ceño al ver al otro chico. - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? 

- ¿Yo? Nada. – Respondió ofendido. – Es tu amigo el que esta medio cegato. 

- ¿Buscas pelea? – Le soltó Ron enfadado, acercándose a Malfoy. 

- No me cabrees Weasley... o te arrepentirás. – Sus ojos azules echaban chispas. 

- ¿Así...¿Y que harás...¿Iras a llorarle a tu Petter? – Malfoy se puso como un tomate y eso envalentó al pelirrojo. - ¿O piensas ganarme tu... nenaza? 

Ahí se pasó, antes de que Ron pudiera reaccionar Malfoy se había dejado llevar por su enojo y le había dado un fuerte puñetazo que casi lo hizo desplomarse. Harry, que hasta entonces no había intervenido se apresuró en evitar que su amigo cayera. Aquello habría acabado mal si Snape no hubiera llegado en ese momento. Nada más oír al profesor los chicos corrieron a sus asientos. Pero aun desde allí Ron sentía la mirada asesina de Malfoy sobre él. 

- Maldito Malfoy. – Se quejo Ron frotándose la mejilla. – No debería alterarse tanto por algo que todo el mundo sabe. ¿Eh Harry? 

Harry dirigió su mirada al rubio que ahora les ignoraba. Draco Malfoy, el gran Slytherin... rico y muy atractivo... cada vez más atractivo... alto, rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca... montones de chicas se morían por sus huesos... y hacia unos meses a todos sorprendió la noticia de que este mantenía una relación con un alumno de un curso superior de Ravenclaw, un tal Petter no-se-que. Esa noticia había corrido por todo el colegio y a Draco no parecía haberle importado mucho, tampoco había ocultado su relación con el Ravenclaw, pero a pesar de todo había algo que no permitiría a nadie... poner en duda su hombría... y Ron se había atrevido a hacerlo. 

- Te has pasado un poco con él. – Respondió Harry a su amigo. – Al fin y al cabo él no me había echo nada. 

Ron le miró pasmado. 

- Harry... cada vez estoy mas seguro de que estás enfermo ¿Has pensado ir a ver a la Señora Pomfrey? 

Harry le tiro un papel en señal de enfado antes de ignorar al pelirrojo para centrarse en la clase antes de que Snape encontrara una excusa para castigarlo. 

Si, estaba enfermo... pero Harry dudaba de que la señora Pomfrey le pudiera ayudar. El pelirrojo ni sospechaba la causa del extraño comportamiento de su amigo, estaba enfermo... enfermo desde hacia varios meses, concretamente desde que Ron corrió hacia él para contarle aún incrédulo que había oído que Malfoy estaba con otro chico,... enfermo desde que vio que el rubio no negaba los rumores... y esa enfermedad se llamaba celos, y le atormentaba a cada momento, cada instante. 

Siempre había creído que odiaba a Draco, porque de un modo u otro era importante en su vida, para bien o para mal... pero no le gustó para nada la idea de que Draco perteneciera a otro. Lo había apartado de su mente, había intentado creer que se debía a que no le gustaba que su gran enemigo fuera feliz. Se había escudado en aquel odio para ocultar otro sentimiento... Pero todas sus mentiras se habían desmoronado, cuando una noche, hacia casi un mes, salió a pasear por el bosque y había podido observar a la pareja en una actitud muy cariñosa, en ese momento algo se había roto en su interior... y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, algo que había intentado esconderse a si mismo... que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy. 

- Señor Potter, tengo la sensación de que me ignora. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y ahora preste atención a la clase. 

- Harry escúchame, voy a contarte algo. 

El chico se encontraba con Lupin en su despacho, el licántropo había insistido en que quería hablar con él. 

- ... 

- Tiene que ver con Sirius. 

La mención de su difunto padrino captó la atención de Harry. 

- ¿Sirius? 

- Si... veras, quería contarte algo que ni yo ni Sirius tuvimos tiempo de decirte mientras él seguía con vida, y creo que deberías saberlo. – Remus ya había captado toda la atención de Harry. - ...Nosotros... nosotros éramos pareja. 

Harry lo miró un tiempo sin entender hasta que las palabras de el profesor se abrieron paso en su mente. Sirius y Remus... ¿pareja? El profesor se sonrojo al sentir la mirada del joven sobre él, incrédulo, sorprendido... 

- Harry...? 

El chico por fin reaccionó. 

- Nunca... nunca lo hubiera imaginado... 

- Bueno, la verdad es que por desgracia no tuviste tiempo de conocer tanto a Sirius como todos hubiéramos deseado. 

Harry se quedo pensativo. Así que Remus y su padrino habían sido pareja... El chico no tardo en aceptarlo, talvez... talvez entonces... Lupin podría entender sus sentimientos... 

A partir de ese día Lupin le contó a Harry muchas cosas sobre Sirius. El muchacho parecía muy interesado en la relación que ambos habían mantenido y siempre que podía acudía al encuentro de Remus para que este le contara algo más. 

- No me lo puedo creer. 

- Te lo juro Harry. 

- ¿De verdad? 

- Si. – Remus rió. – Tendrías que haberle visto la cara que ponía... fue muy gracioso. 

- No me lo puedo imaginar ¿y le perdonaste? 

- Ja, ja... por supuesto que le perdone. En realidad estaba dispuesto a reconciliarme con él ese mismo día... aunque no me hubiera venido a pedir perdón con aquellos bombones y aquel enorme ramo... – Remus volvió a reír. – No puedo olvidar la cara que puso... estaba tan... mono. 

Harry se sonrojo terriblemente, tampoco quería demasiados detalles... En ese momento alguien entró en el despacho. Harry reconoció de inmediato la figura de Snape. El profesor le dirigió una mirada de odio, pero luego le ignoró para volverse hacia Remus. 

- Te traigo esto. – Snape le enseño una copa, y Harry se giró de inmediato a la ventana, pronto habría luna llena. – Ya sabes... lo de siempre. – Murmuró Snape. Remus sonrió. Snape no dijo más, no le gustaba la presencia de Harry. 

- Muchas gracias Severus. 

- ... – Snape se giró para marcharse, pero antes se giro un instante hacia Harry. – Y usted, señor Potter, debería estar haciendo el trabajo que les mande. 

Snape salió de la habitación rápidamente, murmurando algo que Harry no llegó a oír. 

Harry se encontraba asomado a la ventana de la sala común, ese día no había clase. Miró fuera y vio a tres figuras salir de la escuela. Una de ellas iba delante, con autoridad... Harry le reconoció enseguida. 

- Malfoy... 

Pronto el rubio y sus acompañantes desaparecieron de su visión, pero no de su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si Draco supiera sus sentimientos? Talvez... no, eso no sucedería... 

- Harry! 

Harry se giró al oír la voz de Ron. 

- ¿Qué sucede? – Sonrió el pelirrojo. - ¿Hay algo interesante? 

El pelirrojo se asomó a la ventana pero no vio nada que llamara su atención. 

- Vamos... ¿no pensaras quedarte aquí? 

Harry sonrió. 

- ¿Y Hermione? – Preguntó mientras seguía a su amigo fuera de la sala común. 

- Nos esta esperando. 

Aquella misma mañana Harry volvió a ver a Draco. El rubio se encontraba en el patio, algo alejado del resto de la gente, hablando con otro chico bajo la sombra de un árbol. Un chico alto y atractivo que le sonreía con cariño... ese era Petter. Ron se apoyó en su hombro y al ver que Harry le ignoraba dirigió la mirada hacia donde se dirigía la de su amigo. 

- Ah... ese Malfoy con su "novio". Veo que Grabbe y Goyle no le acompañan. 

- ... 

- Bueno, vamos. 

Harry tardó un instante en seguir a su amigo, y en ese momento la mirada azul de Draco se posó sobre él, por un instante se miraron fijamente... y entonces Draco le sonrió. Harry se quedó allí, petrificado, le había sonreído, a él ¿era esa risa irónica y desdeñosa que le mostraba siempre¿O por el contrario había algo más? Harry no sintió desdén alguno en aquella sonrisa, y por un instante dudó si esta era para él. 

- ¡Harry! 

Harry se giró y siguió a Ron y Hermione que le esperaban a pocos metros. 

_Bueno, espero vuestros reviews, alabos, calabazas… todo. Por cierto cuando escrbí la historia no estaba segura si Draco tenía los ojos azules o grises, ahora creo que son grises, pero en el fic puse azules, así que se ha quedado así porque no tenia ganas de cambiarlos, perdonadme, no me apetecía cambiarlo todo así que durante este fic los tendrá azules --U… __Espero que no os importe --U...  
Esta fic lo tengo acabado y consta de 7 capítulos, pero lo subiré mas pronto o mas tarde dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que reciba. (No es chantaje… simplemente si no gusta no pierdo el tiempo.)_


	2. Los Slytherins también lloran

_Dedicado a mis amigas Laura y a Nimue y a la gente que me envio reviews. Gracias._

**Cáp.2 Los Slytherins también lloran**

- Harry... tu... estas enamorado ¿verdad? 

Harry levantó la mirada de su cerveza de mantequilla y miró a Remus mientras se sonrojaba intensamente ¿Lupin se había dado cuenta? El profesor le sonrió al comprobar que había dado en el clavo.

- No te sorprendas... Tienes todos los síntomas. Estas en las nubes, suspiras... y no te comportas como de costumbre. – El chico bajó la cabeza avergonzado y fijó la mirada en su bebida. – Dime ¿quién es?

El chico no respondió. No podía confesárselo. Le había costado mucho aceptarlo, pero todavía no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Lupin. "Estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy, la persona a la que nunca he soportado, un Slytherin que me odia, y cuyo padre esta aliado con el hombre que intenta matarme." Sonaba ridículo hasta en su mente.

- Nadie.

Remus suspiró.

- Bien, si no quieres decírmelo...

Aquella tarde, poco antes de la cena, Harry fue a dar una vuelta por las cercanías del bosque prohibido. Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, y Ron le había dicho que iba a asomarse a preguntarle algo. Aun faltaba más de media hora para la cena, no notarían su ausencia.

Pero cuando se encontraba en medio de su paseo vio una figura apoyada en un árbol. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero parecía que iba a caer en cualquier momento. Harry iba a acercarse a ver que sucedía, cuando reconoció al chico. Aquel cabello rubio platino era inconfundible... Malfoy. Pero ¿qué hacia Draco allí? En los lindes del bosque... parecía que temblaba... Harry estaba seguro de que si apartaba su mano del árbol caería al suelo. Harry no se atrevió a acercarse más. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero talvez lloraba... el chico deseó poder correr hasta él, estrecharle entre sus brazos y preguntarle que le pasaba. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso... Harry se alejó lentamente, pero su mente no podía alejarse del rubio ¿qué le sucedía a Draco?

Continuó paseando hasta la hora de la cena y luego se dirigió al gran comedor. Al mirar la mesa de Slytherin vio allí a Malfoy. Estaba sentado entre Grabble y Goyle, y hablaba con el resto de muchachos de su alrededor, se comportaba como siempre, como hubiera dicho antes "Parecía tan estúpido y arrogante como de costumbre". Por un momento dudo si de verdad era él a quien había visto, pero no, estaba seguro, era él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que en la sala la gente se giraba a mirar al rubio y murmuraba en voz baja.

- Si... ¿lo has visto?

Harry vio llegar a Ron y Hermione que parecían hablar sobre algo muy interesante.

- ¡Harry! – El pelirrojo corrió hacia él. - ¿Te has enterado?

- ¿Enterarme¿De que?

El chico dio un vistazo a su alrededor, la gente seguía observando a Draco, y fue entonces cuando Harry reparó en algo, Petter no estaba, el lugar que solía ocupar en la mesa de Ravenclaw se hallaba vació.

- De lo de Malfoy! Él y Petter han roto.

Mientras hablaba Ron se sentó a su lado y Hermione también ocupó su lugar en la mesa.

- ¿Roto?

- Si... y mírale, poco parece que le importa a esa cucaracha...

- ¡Ron! – Le reprendió Hermione.

- Pero si es la verdad... es una cucaracha. ¿Verdad Harry?

Harry miró a Malfoy, no había nada anormal en su actitud, nada que indicara la reciente ruptura... pero él le había visto en el bosque, le había visto temblar.

- ¡Ron! No puedes hablar tan ligeramente de los sentimientos de los demás... – Volvió a intervenir Hermione.

- ¿Sentimientos...?

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – Intervino por fin Harry.

- No lo se. – Ron se encogió de hombros. – Solo se que han roto, y que el tal Petter no-se-que está muy afectado.

- Si... una amiga suya dice que esta destrozado, verdaderamente adoraba a Malfoy...

- No se como alguien podría enamorarse de esa víbora.

Harry se sonrojo. Él si entendía a Petter. Draco, tenia esa presencia imponente y elegante, esa apariencia tan autoritaria, esa arrogancia... y Harry se sentía morir, solo de pensar en lo mucho que desearía hacerle perder la compostura, aquella arrogancia... verlo estremecerse en sus brazos. Quería que le mirara como había mirado a Petter, que le sonriera como a él.

- Mírale. – Continuó Ron. – Parece de hielo. Tan tranquilo... Me gustaría saber porque han roto. No parece que al príncipe de Slytherin le haya afectado mucho.

- ¡Déjalo ya!- Explotó de repente Harry. Ron le miró confundido ¿Harry Potter defendiendo a Draco Malfoy? – No puedes saber sus sentimientos... no bromees sobre esas cosas.

- Vamos Harry¿de veras crees que...¡Es Malfoy!

- ¿Y que¡Hasta él puede tener sentimientos! – Harry miró a su amigo. – Seguro que incluso Snape los tiene...

Aquello era algo que hasta el propio Harry a veces dudaba, pero era el ejemplo mas exagerado que se le ocurrió. Ron le miró sorprendido, y tras intercambiar una mirada con Hermione decidió cambiar de tema.

Aquel fue el tema del día, todo el mundo tenía la mirada fija en Malfoy, que les ignoraba. Nadie parecía comparecerse de él, todos daban por sentado que él era el culpable. Pero Harry si notó algo distinto en Malfoy, su carácter que había mejorado junto a Petter, volvía a ser el de siempre. Aunque la gente creyera lo contrario, él estaba seguro de que Draco también lo estaba pasando mal. Aquel fue el tema estrella de la semana.

Harry se encontraba en el despacho de Lupin. El profesor se encontraba cansado, acababa de terminar su transformación y se encontraba débil.

- Perdona Harry, creo que bajaré a pedirle a Severus un poco de su poción reanimadora ¿Me acompañas?

- Claro. – Murmuró Harry.

Ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Snape, pero al entrar vieron que este no estaba solo. Snape se encontraba sentado en una silla, y recorriendo nervioso la habitación se encontraba Malfoy que se detuvo en seco al verles.

- Perdona Severus, siento interrumpir.

Snape se levantó y se dirigió a la estantería.

- Vengo por...

- Se porque vienes. – Murmuró el profesor de pociones tendiéndole un frasco a Remus que le sonrió amablemente.

- Gracias.

- ...

- Hasta luego Severus. – Lupin se giró y sonrió también a Draco que le miraba con antipatía. – Nos veremos en clase Draco.

Lupin se fue y Harry se giró dándole una última mirada a Draco que este no le devolvió.

- Pobre chico.

Harry se giró hacia Lupin no muy seguro de lo que había oído.

- He oído lo de Draco y Petter, supongo que el pobre estará destrozado.

- No es eso lo que opinan todos. – Murmuró Harry.

- Y tu ¿qué opinas Harry?

- ¿Yo...? – Harry tardó un instante en responder. – Creo que se equivocan.

Lupin sonrió complacido por la respuesta. No hablaron mas hasta llegar al despachó, entonces, Lupin habló mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate.

- Él te gusta.

- ¿Que? – Harry le miró entre sorprendido y azorado.

- Que él te gusta ¿verdad? – Murmuró Remus mientras le tendía el chocolate. – Me refiero a Draco, es el quien te gusta.  
Harry no cogió el chocolate y se limitó a sonrojarse más.

- ¿No me lo quieres decir¿Y si yo te confieso que estoy enamorado de alguien?

Harry levantó la mirad sorprendido.

- ¿Tu?

- Si. – El licántropo sonrió ante el rostro sorprendido de Harry. – ¿Tan extraño parece?

- Es... es que... – Lupin entendió que de cierta forma, Harry lo consideraba una traición a Sirius.

- Ya hace un año de la muerte de Sirius, y la verdad es que... – Dudó un instante antes de intentar explicárselo al chico. - Mira Harry, no quiero que pienses que no amaba a Sirius. Paddy fue el amor de mi vida y siempre lo será, él siempre será importante para mí. Pero hace mas de quince años que lo perdí, cuando sucedió aquello fue muy duro para mi pero tuve que intentar olvidarle. Cuando volvió fue... no puedes imaginarte lo feliz que estaba... Pero nada era como antes, yo le amaba, pero también había empezado a sentir algo por otra persona, aunque eso fue algo que Sirius nunca llegó a saber. Sufrí mucho al perderle de nuevo.

Harry le miraba. Ya no parecía dolido porque Remus se hubiera enamorado de nuevo. Aunque el licántropo, veía en sus ojos, que al chico no le hacia gracia la idea, entendía que necesitara rehacer su vida.

- Pero ha pasado el tiempo y creo que puedo permitirme sentir algo por otra persona. Se que Paddy querría que fuera feliz.

Harry asintió.

- Bien, yo te he contado algo. Ahora te toca a ti. – Harry volvió a sonrojarse, se resistía a contarle a Remus sus sentimientos. Aquel amor que no podía ser correspondido. - ¿Te gusta ese chico?

- ...

- Tranquilo, no pienso decírselo a nadie.

- Soy un idiota, él me odia. – Remus sonrió al ver confirmadas sus sospechas. – Pero aun así...

- Si te consuela, no eres el único cuyo amor no es correspondido.

Lupin le sonrió y Harry le miró sorprendido.

- Pero...

- Te he dicho que estaba enamorado, pero no que fuese correspondido.

Lupin rió mientras tomaba otro trozo de chocolate, esta vez Harry no rechazó el que le ofreció. El joven confesó al lobo todos sus sentimientos, era tranquilizante poder confesarse con alguien.

Harry habló con Lupin toda la noche, ni siquiera bajaron a cenar. Cuando Harry se retiró era tarde, entro en la habitación silenciosamente, pero alguien le esperaba despierto.

- ¿Harry?

Ron se levantó de la cama.

- ¿Ron¿Sigues despierto?

- Si ¿Dónde has estado? No has ido a cenar.

- Estaba con Lupin.

- ¿Con Lupin¿Qué hacías con él a estas horas?

- Hablar.

Harry se puso el pijama.

- Harry, últimamente estas extraño ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

- ¿Porque crees eso?

- Hermione y yo hemos hablado... Ella también te ha notado ausente. – Harry le miró resentido. – No te enfades. No debería decírtelo... pero Hermione opina que es que... bueno que...

- Venga, dilo ¿qué cree Hermione que me pasa además de tener unos amigos tan cotillas?

Ron se sonrojo.

- Ella cree que estas enamorado.

Ahora fue Harry quien se sonrojo, y su amigo lo notó, aunque el chico intentara ocultarlo.

- ¿A si¿Y de quien según la señorita?

Weasley se encogió de hombros mientras se dirigía a su cama.

- Harry, soy tu mejor amigo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Si fuera verdad ¿me lo dirías?

Harry se acababa de acostar y cerró los ojos ignorando la pregunta de su amigo. Si estuviera enamorado de cualquier otra persona talvez se lo contaría, pero ahora no podía. Ron odiaba a Draco, y Harry sabía que tenía razones de sobra para hacerlo. No podía confesarle a su mejor amigo que era gay y que además se había enamorado de la persona que mas odiaba, solo superada, tal vez, por su terrible profesor de pociones. Ah, y Voldemort, claro. Además, ahora ya no tenía que guardarse sus sentimientos, si hacia falta, había encontrado un hombro para llorar.

_¡Remus se ha vuelto a enamorar! Felicidades Remus¿Quién será el afortunado? (Si, afortunado, aquí no hay lugar para chicas, lo siento Tonks, ji, ji…) Parece que Draco ahora esta libre ¿Conseguirá Harry al Slytherin más sexy de todo Hogwarts?_


	3. Siempre queda la esperanza

_Gracias a Pamii Hiwatari Kon y a Canti-Potter por sus reviews._

**3. Siempre queda la esperanza**

Harry se había dormido. La noche anterior le había costado conciliar el sueño, y esa mañana le había dicho a Ron que se quedaría durmiendo y no iría a desayunar. Pero se había dormido más de la cuenta y tuvo que correr para llegar a clase. Tenían pociones con Slytherin, cuando llegó Harry, Snape aun no había llegado y había un gran alboroto en el aula. Harry reconoció de inmediato la voz de Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te has creído Weasley¿Es que acaso la foca de tu madre no os enseña educación?

¡Oh no! Eso no era bueno... Ron se metía en problemas otra vez. Harry se abrió pasó rápidamente entre la gente. Oyó un ruido, Hermione y Neville sujetaban a Ron para evitar que este se abalanzara sobre Malfoy.

- ¡Soltadme!

El rubio se rió, lo que produjo un coro de risas a su alrededor.

- ¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy!

- Mira quien habla.

Ron sonrió maliciosamente y Harry ya sabía lo que iba a decir su amigo antes de que lo dijera.

- Puedes meterte conmigo todo lo que quieras pero tú eres peor que yo. – Malfoy le miró con desprecio pero Ron siguió hablando. - ¿Eres imbécil¿No oyes lo que dicen de ti¿O tu estúpido orgullo te ha dejado sordo? Dime ¿en realidad porque rompiste con Petter¿Es verdad que le pusiste los cuernos o tienen razón los que dicen que simplemente te cansaste de jugar con él?

Harry vio la rabia en el rostro de Malfoy mientras conseguía abrirse paso. Pero Ron continuó hablando, sabiendo que estaba dando donde mas le dolía al rubio.

- Di Malfoy ¿Eres un gilipollas manipulador o un p...?

- ¡¡Ya basta Ron!!

Todo el mundo dirigió la mirada a Harry que se había interpuesto entre los dos chicos y observaba a su amigo enfadado.

- Harry... pero él... él ha...

- Da igual. Déjalo ya.

Ron se tranquilizó pero miraba a su amigo confuso, mientras Malfoy miraba sorprendido como, el mismísimo Harry Potter se ponía de su parte.

- Bien...

Ron se encogió de hombros. En ese momento entró Snape y todos acudieron a sus sitios.

- Harry... – Hermione le susurraba nerviosa. - ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

- Si. Ron se estaba pasando. – Hermione asintió.

- Tienes razón. Pero es Malfoy...

Harry entendía lo que Hermione quería decir, él debía ponerse de parte de Ron, era ella la que después debía darles la bronca. Aquello se salía de lo habitual y todos estaban confusos.

- ¡Pero has defendido a Malfoy!

Le gritó Ron por milésima vez. Hermione se había ocultado tras un libro y los dos chicos deberían estar haciendo los deberes, pero Ron no podía quitarse lo sucedido de la cabeza. Harry suspiró cansado, pero el pelirrojo siguió insistiendo.

- ¡Tú odias a Malfoy¡Siempre ha sido nuestro enemigo¡¿Por qué le defendiste?!

- Ya te dicho que...

- ¡Lo se¡Lo se¡Se que me pase¡Pero él se lo busco!

Harry volvió a escudarse en los libros ignorando a su terco compañero. No seria fácil quitarle el enfado a Ron pero ya se le pasaría.

- Háblame de ti y de Sirius.

Harry se encontraba en el despacho de Lupin donde ambos se tomaban unas cervezas de mantequilla. Era la primera vez que el chico nombraba a Sirius desde que Lupin le había confesado sentir algo por otra persona. Remus sonrió y sacó un trozo de chocolate.

- Creía que los hombres lobo solo podían tener una pareja...

- Los hombres lobo no somos distintos a los demás. – Sonrió el licántropo fijando sus ojos ambarinos en el joven. – Solo hay un amor verdadero. Cuando amas a una persona más que a ti, cuando por esa persona darías tu vida... ese tipo de amor solo sucede una vez en la vida y no vuelve a suceder. Paddy fue para mí ese amor, mi amor verdadero. Ahora amo a otra persona, pero es distinto. No es la misma pasión, no es el mismo cariño... Puedo llegar a querer a mi nuevo amor con toda mi alma, y te aseguro que lo hago, pero nunca podrá ocupar el lugar que Canuto dejó.

- No me has contado como os enamorasteis ¿quién se declaro?

Remus sonrió.

- Yo creó que estaba enamorado de Paddy desde que le conocí, solo que no quería darme cuenta. En cuanto a él, siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, salía con muchas, pero ninguna le importaba. En 5º yo por fin acepte mi homosexualidad, las chicas nunca me habían interesado. Se lo conté a los merodeadores y todos lo aceptaron. Puede que fuera entonces cuando Canuto empezó a sentir algo por mi, siempre me sobreprotegía, como si temiera que alguien pudiera dañarme. Poco a poco acepté que me había enamorado locamente de él. Pero como comprenderás no me atrevía a decírselo.

Remus se detuvo para dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla mientras Harry le miraba expectante.

- Fue poco después, ya en 6º, cuando apareció otra persona en mi vida. Tuve un rollo con él, y Paddy empezó a sospechar algo, eso lo puso increíblemente celoso. Fue entonces cuando en medio de un arrebato de furia me confesó que me amaba y cual fue su sorpresa al saber que yo le correspondía. Así empezó nuestra relación. Evidentemente no volví a ver al otro chico, y Paddy tampoco volvió a acercarse a sus admiradoras.

Harry sonrió.

- Es bonito.

Remus rió alegremente mientras cogía otro trozo de chocolate.

- ¿Sabes? A Sirius no le gustaba demasiado el chocolate. Prefería otros dulces.

Harry se alegró de saber más cosas de su padrino. Él y Remus se habían querido mucho, y habían pasado muchos años felices. Era una lastima que el destino no hubiera estado de su parte. Al hablar de Sirius la mirada de Lupin siempre se volvía extrañamente nostálgica y soñadora.

Pero ahora talvez el licántropo podría encontrar la posibilidad de ser feliz de nuevo, se lo merecía, y Harry lo sabía.

- Y tu nuevo amor ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Lunático sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, con aquella sonrisa que años atrás había conquistado al padrino de Harry.

- A él también le conocí en el colegio. En realidad es el chico del que te acabo de hablar.

- ¿Que? – Harry le miró sorprendido.

- Si. Entonces ya me sentía atraído por él. Pero mi amor por Sirius era más fuerte. Hace unos años que nos reencontramos, y mis sentimientos por él han ido creciendo, pero aquella vez le abandoné y el no me lo perdonará. Me odia con toda su alma.

Harry le miró tristemente.

- Veo que estamos igual. Locos por hombres que posiblemente nos odien hasta la muerte.

Lupin rió ante la ocurrencia.

- Pero no es tarde Harry. Siempre hay una posibilidad. No debes perder la esperanza.

- No perderla… ¿Tienes esperanzas tú, Lunático?

Harry vio como Lupin temblaba un poco. Inconscientemente el chico le había llamado por su apodo, fue algo sin pensar pero aquello le recordó antiguos tiempos al licántropo. Tiempos en que corría por Hogwarts junto a sus compañeros, aquellos tiempos en que Canuto y Cornamenta planeaban sus fechorías. Podía ver a James tras Lily, podía oír la risa de Sirius, sentir su mirada, podía percibir a Colagusano junto a ellos… Pero que lejos estaban ahora esos días, que lejos quedaba todo… Lunático…  
Remus volvió bruscamente a la realidad para encontrarse a Harry frente a él… era tan parecido a James.

- Tengo esperanzas… siempre las hay.

Harry salió del aula. Fue solo, ya que Ron se había metido en un lío y ahora estaba hablando con Snape. Hermione y él ahora tenían clases diferentes. Se dirigía a clase cuando al entrar se topó con Malfoy seguido de Grabble y Goyle. Los Slytherin acababan de acabar la clase y los tres chicos eran los únicos que quedaban en el aula. Harry miraba sorprendido a Draco, cuando observó que este hacia un leve gesto a sus compañeros para que les dejaran solo y estos abandonaron el aula.

- No se que te pasa últimamente Potter. – Dijo Malfoy cuando estuvieron solos. – No tengo ni idea de lo que estas tramando, pero que sepas que no pienso darte las gracias.

Harry asintió. En ningún momento había esperado que el Slytherin le diera las gracias.

- No estoy tramando nada Malfoy, simplemente me he cansado de que nos peleemos sin motivo.

Draco le miró sorprendido y luego sonrió irónicamente.

- ¿De verdad? No se si creerlo.

- Pensaba… - Harry se sonrojó levemente, pero Malfoy no reparó en ello. – Que tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien.

Harry le tendió la mano, pero el rubio no le tendió la suya. El chico de ojos azules se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abandonar el aula se giró de nuevo hacia el Gryffindor.

- Te tendí la mano una vez y la rechazaste ¿Por qué debería aceptar la tuya ahora?

Y con esas palabras abandonó la habitación dejando allí a Harry. El rubio tenía razón. Él había rechazado su mano, y ahora lo lamentaría toda la vida, porque esa mano nunca volvería a tenderse hacia él. Nunca había reparado en ello, pero ahora descubrió que quien ese día había creado aquel odio entre ambos no había sido Draco, había sido él.


	4. Castigo

**Cáp.4 Castigo  
**

- Harry…**  
**

- Harry… Ha…

El castaño salió de sus pensamientos y miró a su amigo que le llamaba. Él y Ron se encontraban en su habitación. El pelirrojo le miraba.

- Harry… ¿se puede saber que te pasa?

- Perdona, estaba pensando.

- Si. Últimamente siempre estas pensando… Vale que no quieras contárselo a Hermione, pero yo creía que era tu mejor amigo ¿Qué sucede?

- No sucede nada… es solo…

- No, no digas que no sucede nada. Estas en las nubes todo el tiempo, no pareces tú ¡Hasta defiendes a Malfoy! Y Lupin…

- ¿Qué pasa con Lupin?

- ¿Qué pasa? Siempre estas en su despacho. Estas más con él que con nosotros ¿Qué demonios…?

- Ya te dije, hablamos…

- Pero…

- Lupin es lo único parecido a una familia que me queda. – Respondió Harry cabreado. Fue entonces cuando encontró la excusa que le libraría de las sospechas de su amigo durante un buen tiempo. - ¿Sabes que él y Sirius eran pareja?

- ¿Como?

Ron estaba absolutamente sorprendido, al parecer era algo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

- Remus y mi padrino eran pareja. – Repitió Harry. – Él me ha estado contando, por eso paso tanto tiempo en su despachó. Me cuenta cosas de él… y de mis padres… Él es lo único que me queda de ellos.

Ron suspiró aliviado y luego empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡Que susto! Llegué a pensar que había algo entre vosotros.

Harry se sonrojó.

- ¡¿Como¡Serás…!

El chico tiró una almohada al pelirrojo que seguía riendo.

- ¡Mierda! – Al oír a Malfoy todos siguieron la mirada del chico, allí estaban Snape y McGonagall.

Harry miró a Ron enfadado. Todo por su culpa… Al empezar las clases Harry había tenido que detener otra pelea entre Ron y Draco. Pero al acabar pociones los chicos se volvieron a pelear. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta él, Ron y Hermione se encontraban solos ante Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas. Draco iba a irse, pero Ron había tenido que empezar de nuevo… antes de que el chico de gafas pudiera intervenir, los hechizos volaban por el aula. Y ahora estaban allí los dos profesores contemplando el desastre que habían causado. Cuando les quitaron 20 puntos a cada uno y les prometieron un castigo Harry no pudo evitar pensar que por el estado en que había quedado el aula podía haber sido peor.

Grabble y Goyle tuvieron que ayudar a Hagrid con el jardín todas las tardes, Hermione se quedó a ayudar a Flitwich en sus clases de apoyo, Ron tuvo que ayudar a Filch y Harry y Draco tenían que arreglar todo aquel destrozo, sin magia.

Cuando Snape puso a Malfoy con Harry este tuvo que contenerse para ocultar su alegría, y no pudo evitar fijarse en la mirada divertida que el profesor de pociones le dirigió a Draco; que como todos sabían era su pupilo favorito; y en la mirada entre sorprendida y enfadada que le devolvió el rubio.

Esa tarde al acabar las clases los dos chicos se encontraron en la clase de pociones para cumplir el castigo. Una vez llegaron Snape se fue dejándolos solos. Draco se giró y empezó a recoger unos frascos ignorando la presencia de Harry. Finalmente Harry hizo lo mismo. Se encontraba metido entre sus pensamientos cuando sin querer tiró varios frascos al suelo. Esto sobresaltó al rubio que se levantó de un saltó.

- ¿Eres estúpido Potter? Estamos aquí para arreglarlo no para destrozarlo más.

- Lo siento. – Murmuró Harry recogiéndolo mientras Draco le continuaba observando.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa? – Draco se acercó a él que continuaba arrodillado recogiendo los frascos.

- Ya te dije que no quiero pelearme contigo. – Dijo el moreno levantando la mirada.

- … - Draco le observó un instante. Su mente bullía entre mil y un pensamientos y recuerdos. – Levántate.

El rubio acompaño sus palabras de un gesto y Harry se quedó observando el brazo que el rubio le tendía. Casi no podía creerlo. Sin dudarlo un instante cogió su mano y el rubio le ayudó a levantarse. Ambos se quedaron mirándose. Draco era un poco más alto.

- Tú me odias ¿Por qué quieres llevarte bien conmigo? – Murmuró el Slytherin.

- No te odio.

El rubio sonrió incrédulo.

- No importa de quien fuera la culpa, se que no empezamos con buen pie. Pero no tengo ninguna razón para odiarte. Es un odio estúpido que empezó por una tontería. Así que si tú no me odias demasiado, podríamos intentar llevarnos bien.

El chico de ojos azules le miró incrédulo. Debía estar oyendo mal ¿Potter quería llevarse bien con él?

Harry al no ver respuesta supuso que a Draco no le gustaba demasiado la idea y se sonrojo intensamente.

- Solo si tú no me odias demasiado, claro. Pero… tú si me odias… ¿no?

El Gryffindor hizo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar. Cuando él le confirmara sus sospechas, cuando le dijera que le odiaba y no había arreglo… entonces, debería olvidarle para siempre.

El chico de ojos azules le miró todavía sorprendido.

- Yo no te odio Potter.

El moreno le miró fijamente creyendo haber oído mal, pero el rubio esquivó su mirada y dio media vuelta para continuar con lo que estaba arreglando.

- Draco.

El chico le volvió a mirar sorprendido al oírle llamarle por su nombre, ese Potter no dejaba de sorprenderle.

- Crees… ¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos?

Decididamente, Potter era una caja de sorpresas ¡no¡Un baúl entero! El chico sonrió.

- Se puede intentar.

"Se puede intentar…" Harry asintió sonrojado y también él empezó a organizar el desastre en que habían convertido aquella habitación.

- Potter…

Harry le miró mientras acababa de colocar unos frascos en el último estante.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Era verdad lo tuyo con Granger?

- ¿Hermione? – Harry se sonrojo levemente. – No, ella solo es una amiga.

- Lo imaginaba. – Draco acabó de arreglar la otra mitad de la estantería. Con aquello las estanterías volvían a estar otra vez en su sitio. - ¿Y los rumores con la muerta de hambre?

- ¿Con quien? – Preguntó Harry mirando a Malfoy.

- Ginny Weasley.

- Ahh! Otra amiga.

- …

Dando una última mirada a la estantería Draco se dirigió a la mesa, estaba hecha un desastre. Harry le siguió mirando todo lo que habían tirado de ella.

- …ter…?

- ¿Qué dices? – Preguntó el rubio que no había oído la pregunta que le había hecho un sonrojado Harry.

- Petter ¿Qué pasó?

Draco se sobresaltó por la pregunta, pero luego volviendo a su estado habitual se encogió tranquilamente de hombros.

- Todas las relaciones tienen problemas. No pudimos superar los nuestros.

Acabaron de arreglar la mesa y Harry cogió un mocho para limpiar el suelo. Mientras Draco se acercó a la ventana.

- Ya es de noche.

Harry se acercó y miró afuera para ver la luna.

- Pronto será luna llena.

Draco vio una triste mirada en los verdes ojos de su acompañante. Y supo que estaba pensando en su maestro.

- A la mayoría de gente le gusta la luna llena. Pero veo que a ti el profesor Lupin te ha contagiado su desagrado hacia ellas.

Harry le miró y sonrió encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaba limpiando. Draco se apoyó sensualmente en el muro.

- Os lleváis muy bien.

- Es lo único que me queda.

Draco asintió.

- Siento lo de tu padrino.

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor, porque no pudo evitar recordar que el padre de Draco era un mortífago. El padre de la persona que amaba deseaba acabar con él. Draco pareció leer sus pensamientos.

- De verdad que lo siento.

Harry le miró a los ojos y esta vez supo que era sincero. Al fin y al cabo un hijo no tiene la culpa de lo que haga su padre.

Harry asintió. Entre ambos colocaron los pupitres en su ubicación original y cuando todo estuvo en su sitio abandonaron el aula.

- Draco… - El rubio que estaba a punto de irse dio media vuelta para encarar al otro chico.

- ¿Si?

- No olvides de lo que hemos hablado...

Malfoy sonrió.

- Entonces ¿amigos? – El rubio tendió su mano y esta vez el moreno no la rechazó.

- Amigos. – Respondió tomándola fuertemente mientras ambos sonreían.


	5. Ron

**Cáp.5 Ron**

- Haaarryy, no te olvides la pluma ¿Cómo piensas escribir sin ella?

Le riñó Hermione mientras seguía a sus dos amigos fuera de la sala común.

- Gracias Hermione. – Dijo el chico cogiendo la pluma que ella le tendía.

- … fue horrible Harry…

Ron no paraba de hablar de su castigo con Filch.

- Deja de quejarte. Tú te lo buscaste. - Dijo Hermione.

- Pero Hermione…

Harry iba mirando a sus amigos cuando chocó contra alguien. Se giró y se encontró con un sorprendido Malfoy. Harry sonrió ¿era posible chocar tantas veces con la misma persona?

- Perdona Draco.

El rubio sonrió encantadoramente. Y Harry sintió que se derretía "Me esta sonriendo a mi… ¡Jodete Petter!" (Que malo -_-U)

- Aahh… Hola Harry.

Ambos se apartaron.

- Nos vemos. – Se despidió Harry a lo que Draco sonrió y se fue.

Cuando Harry se volvió, allí se encontraban Ron y Hermione mirándolo con los ojos como platos.

- ¿"Perdona Draco"?

- ¿"Hola Harry"?

- ¿"Nos vemos"?

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! – Terminó Ron.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Hemos decidido olvidar ciertas diferencias.

- ¿Ciertas diferencias?

- Si, ahora somos amigos.

- ¿Amigos? Harry… ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE DRACO MALFOY!

Harry se encogió de hombros.

- Hermione… - Ron se giró desesperado hacia la chica. – Hazle entrar en razón…

- La verdad Ron, a mi no me parece mal que Harry tenga nuevos amigos. – Dijo la joven encogiéndose de hombros. - Mejor amigos que enemigos.

El castaño sonrió complacido ante las palabras de su amiga.

- ¡Pero Hermione, eso no es un amigo es Malfoy…!

* * *

- Harry…

Harry había acabado su entrenamiento de quidditch, no tenia ganas de volver ya a la torre así que se quedó un rato tumbado bajo un árbol. Hasta que oyó su nombre en aquella voz que nunca confundiría. El chico de ojos verdes se giró.

- Draco…

El rubio se encontraba de pie a su lado. Era tan bello que por un instante Harry dudo si era real, pero lo era… allí estaba Malfoy.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Claro. – Se apresuro en responder Harry. Miro a su alrededor pero no había rastro de Grabble y Goyle. Estaban completamente solos.

El rubio se sentó elegantemente. Ambos empezaron a hablar. Primero sin saber que decir, pero luego las palabras fluían solas. Quien hubiera imaginado que ellos dos tendrían tantas cosas en común, quien habría imaginado que justamente ellos se llevarían tan bien…

Ninguno de los dos reparó en el chico pelirrojo que les contemplaba.

* * *

- Sabes… No creo que a tus amigos le haga mucha gracia que ahora te lleves bien conmigo.

Dijo Draco. Ambos se encontraban en los pasillos, se habían encontrado por casualidad y se dirigían al gran comedor.

- Bueno, como dijo Hermione "Mejor amigos que enemigos".

- Chica lista esa sangre su…

Una mirada de Harry hizo que Draco no acabara la frase.

- Pero estoy seguro que Weasley no opina igual.

- En eso tienes razón. No te tiene mucho afecto. Pero bueno, no me extraña.

Draco sonrió.

- Eres inocente Potter. – Harry le miró sin entender. – No es solo eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Nada. Olvídalo.

Malfoy se dirigió a su mesa mientras Harry se dirigía a la de Gryffindor sin percatarse de que todo el comedor le observaba.

- Al parecer no soy el único a quien le extraña vuestra amistad.

Fue entonces cuando, tras las palabras de Ron, Harry vio como la gente le miraba extrañada, pero el chico se limito a encogerse de hombros y sentarse a comer.

- Por cierto Hermione, Draco dijo que eras una chica muy lista.

La joven se sonrojo mirando a Harry incrédula.

- ¿Malfoy dijo eso?

- Si. – Sonrió Harry mientras se servia un plato bien lleno de comida. – Pero no le digas que te lo he contado.

Hermione rió tontamente. Ron les miraba fastidiado. Draco por aquí, Draco por allá… ¡Si hasta a Hermione empezaba a caerle bien ese imbécil!

* * *

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. – Sonrió Draco.

- Vaya. – Hermione rió.

- Veo que os lleváis mejor de lo que esperaba. – Sonrió Harry. – Ambos seguís vivos.

Los dos respondieron con una sonrisa a esas palabras.

- Bueno, supongo que cuando conoces a la gente ves que no es tan horrible como pensabas. – Dijo Hermione sonrojada.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Draco haciendo una cómica reverencia.

- Mm…

- Supongo que yo debería disculparme. – Dijo Draco ante el gruñido de Harry. – Siento haberte llamado sangre sucia.

- No importa. – Dijo la chica sonrojándose aun más.

- Bueno, debemos irnos. Hasta mañana Draco.

- …

Harry y Hermione se dirigieron escaleras arriba a los aposentos de los Gryffindors.

- Harry ¿y Ron?

- Ni idea, ya habrá subido.

Draco continuaba mirando como subían cuando oyó un sonido a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué quieres Weasley? – Preguntó Malfoy girándose mientras le dedicaba al pelirrojo su mirada más desagradable.

- No me fío de ti Malfoy. Eres escoria.

- Perdona, pero creía que eras tu quien espiaba a los demás… debo de haberme confundido.

Ron le miró con más odio.

- Apártate de Harry y Hermione, puede que con ellos puedas hacerte el bueno, pero conmigo no funciona. No eres más que una maldita rata de alcantarilla.

- Pero al menos mis alcantarillas son mejores que las tuyas.

Dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba.

* * *

- Si, pero lo malo ahora es Ron. – Dijo Harry mientras Remus le daba otro trozo de chocolate. – No soporta a Draco.

- Bueno. – Sonrió Lupin. - Ya veras como se arregla. Como a mínimo ahora tienes más posibilidades de ligarte a tu chico.

El licántropo rió mientras Harry se ponía más colorado que el cabello de Ron.

- ¿Y tu Remus?

- ¿Yo? – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lunático se puso serio. – No creo que él me perdone.

En ese momento ambos oyeron un ruido, en la puerta se encontraba Snape y Harry recordó que esa noche habría luna llena.

Remus y Severus se miraron y el primero se sonrojo ligeramente ¿hasta donde habría oído Snape? Harry también se sonrojo y apartó la mirada del profesor centrándola en el chocolate. Si Snape se enteraba, seguro que se lo diría a Draco. El chico de gafas rezó mentalmente para que no lo hubiera oído.

- Aquí tienes Lupin.

- Gracias. – Sonrió Remus cogiendo la copa.

- Baja luego a la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey quería hablar contigo.

- Claro. Gracias Severus.

Antes de marcharse Harry le miró un instante y se sorprendió al ver preocupación en los ojos de su profesor mas odiado ¿Era posible que a aquel tipo le preocupara la transformación de Lupin? ¿Seria verdad que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) Snape tenia sentimientos humanos como la preocupación, la compasión o la amistad? Debían ser imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

- ¡No lo aguanto más!

- Ron no seas niño... – Le riño Hermione.

- ¡Claro, tú le defiendes porque te has colado por él!

- No digas tonterías. – Dijo la chica sonrojándose. – Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, y tu Ron Weasley deberías empezar a comportarte como un adulto y dársela.

- Ron, por favor…

- ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO LO AGUANTO!

Ron se puso de pie y toda la sala común de Gryffindor se giró ante sus gritos. El chico volvió a sentarse avergonzado.

- Ron, hazlo por mi, vamos… - Pidió Harry suplicante.

- Mierda… Harry no, no puedes pedirme eso.

Harry y Hermione le dirigieron sendas miradas suplicantes.

- Joder…

* * *

Harry había ido a volar un rato con Malfoy, finalmente ambos descendieron y el Gryffindor se fue corriendo porque había quedado con Lupin.

- ¡Adiós!

- ¡Hasta luego! – Le gritó Draco mientras el castaño corría hacia el castillo.

El rubio se dirigía hacia el castillo cuando volvió a ver a cierto pelirrojo y rápidamente lo encaró.

- ¿Otra vez espiando?

Ron también se acercó a él.

- Vamos Weasley, no seas crío. Pareces un niño posesivo que no quiere que le quiten su juguete favorito. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que no debes haber tenido muchos juguetes…

- Eres un idiota Malfoy. Yo solo me preocupo por mis amigos.

- Mentira. Puede que Harry no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo si…

- ¿De que hablas?

- Estás celoso. Se que estás enamorado de él.

Ron se sonrojo.

- ¡No digas tonterías!

- No lo niegues. – El rubio se acercó mas al pelirrojo quedando ambos muy cerca. – Estás loco por él. Pero sabes que siempre te vera como un amigo… Frustrante ¿verdad?

Malfoy estaba muy cerca, Ron podía sentir su respiración. Aquel maldito gilipollas tenía razón.

- No te equivoques. Este yo o no este no cambia las cosas. Potter nunca se fijara en ti de ese modo. Buscate a otro que te caliente la cama, porque él no lo hará.

¡Mierda! ¡Aquel idiota hablaba demasiado! Ron estaba realmente furioso, pero lo peor no era eso... ¡Lo peor era que le estaba poniendo a cien! Nunca se había percatado de lo odiosamente atrayente que era, pero ahora el rubio estaba muy cerca de él... demasiado cerca de él. Malfoy le miró desafiante y el pelirrojo no pudo más. El maldito era demasiado atractivo y Ron estaba demasiado furioso, y cuando él estaba furioso no era capaz de pensar, solo actuaba, por eso en esos momentos actuo sin pensar. Ron lo empujo contra un árbol y lo besó apasionadamente, sin dar tiempo al Slytherin de que se recuperara de la sorpresa. Sin embargo antes incluso de que Malfoy intentara recharzarlo oyeron un ruido que les hizo romper el beso. Allí de pie les miraba un sorprendido Harry que de inmediato se puso rojo como una grana.

- Siento interrumpir… yo… me había dejado… - Dijo señalando hacia la carpeta que se encontraba a un par de árboles de ellos. – Lo siento, ya me voy.

El castaño se apresuro en recoger sus cosas y corrió hacia el castillo.

- Harry… - Murmuró Ron que todavía se encontraba apoyado sobre Malfoy. Él queria a Harry y Malfoy ni siquiera le caia, sin embargo el pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de pensar que le habia llevado a actuar de una forma tan estupida, porque de inmediato el rubio le pegó un fuerte rodillazo en sus partes nobles, lo que hizo caer al chico retorciéndose de dolor.

- Eres un imbecil.

Murmuró el rubio con odio antes de correr tras Harry.

_Hace tanto que escribi esta historia... ahora realmente me da verguenza ver todos los fallos que hay -////-, pero bueno... aun asi le tengo cariño asi que la he publica sin hacer cambios (aunque hay errores como los ojos de Draco o el pelo de Harry que me dan ganas de volver atras en el tiempo y darme de ostias XD)._

_Solo quedan un par de capitulos mas asi que seguramente los subire hoy o mañana y asi dejo la historia ya terminada._


	6. Olvidando el ayer

_Aqui empieza el lemon (aunque continua en el siguiente cap). El de esta historia fue el primer lemon que escribí, asi que no seais muy duros conmigo XDD_

**Cáp.6 Olvidando el ayer**

**  
**

Harry no paró de correr hasta encontrarse dentro del castillo, en un lugar lo bastante apartado para estar solo. Y entonces se puso a llorar.

Ron… y el que quería que se llevaran bien

¡Demasiado bien se llevaban ahora!

Harry no podía parar de sollozar. Él no se consideraba alguien debil, pero es que aquello era peor que cuando creía que Draco le odiaba. Ahora había llegado a hacerse ilusiones, incluso había llegado a pensar que tal vez Draco podria corresponderle, y era horrible ver como todas se derrumbaban.

- ¿Harry?

Le oyó, aquel Draco que le buscaba, reconoceria su voz en cualquier parte. Harry se apretó contra la pared y cerró los ojos esperando que no pasara por allí, pero sus suplicas no obtuvieron resultado.

- ¿Harry?

Cuando el chico de ojos verdes abrió los ojos se encontró frente a unos penetrantes ojos azules que le observaban. Harry intentó ocultar que había llorado.

- Y yo preocupado porque os llevabais mal… - No pudo evitar poner un deje de ironía en sus palabras. - ¡Que estúpido! Veo que eso ya no es problema. Me alegro.

Harry intentó irse pero el rubio le detuvo.

- Ya te he dicho que he quedado con Lupin, - insistió Harry intentando soltarse - llegaré tarde.

- Tranquilo, sabrá arreglárselas sin ti.

Harry miró al suelo. No quería ver a Draco, no quería oír lo que tuviera que contarle. Solo quería huir y llorar. Su vida era un desastre, siempre lo había sido.

- No hay nada entre yo y Ron.

- Ya…

- Va en serio. Él a quien quiere es a ti, a mi me odia. Yo por mi parte tampoco siento ninguna simpatía hacia él.

Harry levantó la mirada sorprendido.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Que me cae mal. – Respondió toscamente el rubio.

- ¡Eso no! ¡Antes!

- Que él te ama. No se como no te has dado cuenta antes Harry, era evidente.

Harry volvió a mirar el suelo sorprendido ¿Qué Ron le amaba? Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Jamás… Ron…

- Harry mírame…

El chico no lo hizo, estaba demasiado cerca. Si le miraba, Malfoy podría descubrir sus sentimientos.

- ¿Sabes porque rompí con Petter?

Harry continuó mirando el suelo pero su corazón latía más fuerte. Tenía miedo de que Draco pudiera oírlo.

- Él estaba celoso. – El rubio hizo una pausa. – Estaba celoso de ti.

Ante estas palabras Harry si levantó la mirada fijando sus sorprendidos ojos verdes en los penetrantes zafiros azules de Malfoy.

- ¿De mi? ¿Porque?

- Según él yo estaba obsesionado contigo. Un dia me dijo "Siempre es Potter, siempre hablas de él, Potter por aquí… Potter por allá… Si te ignora porque te ignora, si te habla porque te habla. ¿No te das cuenta que siempre hablas de él? No importa que sea para bien o para mal… ¡Siempre esta ahí! Si tanto te interesa ¿Por qué en lugar de salir conmigo no te vas con él? Al fin y al cabo tus pensamientos son más suyos que míos."

Draco calló y se acercó mas a Harry acorralándolo contra la pared mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el muro.

- ¿Y qué le respondiste?

- No pude responderle, era demasiado evidente para seguir negándolo, pero tampoco podía admitir que no te odiaba. Pero Petter dijo que quería una respuesta. Esa noche no pude dormir.

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Que tú me odiabas y yo no podría soportar que me volvieras a rechazar. Como puedes imaginar a Petter no le gustó la respuesta. Supongo que esperaba que le dijera que le amaba más que ha nada, que tu no significabas nada para mi. Pero le había tomado demasiado cariño para mentirle de aquella manera. Él me dijo que no tenía bastante con mi cariño. Lo quería todo o nada, y yo no le podía dar todo, así que rompimos.

- ¿Tú… tú… - Harry respiró hondo antes de poder seguir. – estas enamorado de mi?

- ¿Es que aun no te habías dado cuenta?

Preguntó el rubio mientras su boca casi rozaba la de Harry. Y luego las unió lentamente para fundirse en un beso, dulce al principio, y apasionado al final.

* * *

Remus Lupin se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos trabajos, cuando dio un vistazo al reloj, vio que pasaba de la hora a la que había quedado con Harry. El profesor de DCAO sonrió para si mismo. Antes, desde la ventana, le había visto volar junto a Malfoy. No le preocupaba que el chico no apareciera si eso significaba que estaba con el rubio. Aquello le recordó viejos tiempos. Cuando él y Sirius se escondían por los pasillos de Hogwarts… pero no solo con Sirius… El licántropo no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiró.

Pensó en Harry y Draco. Ambos se habían odiado con toda el alma, y todo por tonterías. Solo para descubrir finalmente que ninguno de los dos deseaba odiar al otro. Remus sabia que ambos conseguirían olvidar antiguos rencores. Él hubo una vez que al igual que Harry empezó a sentirse atraído por alguien que estaba lejos de su alcance, alguien a quien deberia haber considerado un enemigo. Aquella vez consiguió que él olvidara su odio, consiguió traspasar sus murallas y llegar hasta él, pero ahora… Eran demasiados años de rencor… demasiado dolor… eran antiguos rencores que no conseguiría borrar.

El licántropo suspiró y saco otro trozo de chocolate. Se sentía débil, hacia pocos días de su transformación y aun no se había recuperado totalmente.

* * *

Solo cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire se separaron, para quedarse observándose unos instantes. Harry pasó una mano por el cabello de Draco apartando el mechón rubio que le caía sobre el rostro. Era el momento. Ahora o nunca.

- Yo estoy enamorado de ti. – Murmuró Harry.

Draco le devolvió una dulce sonrisa y ambos volvieron a fundirse en un largo beso, intentando devorarse mutuamente, mientras la lengua de Draco se internaba en la boca de Harry para encontrar una compañera que le respondía con la misma pasión.

* * *

Lupin se encontraba metido de nuevo entre las redacciones cuando un leve sonido le hizo levantar el rostro. De pie ante él se encontraba Severus Snape. No le extrañó no haberle oído entrar, era típico de Severus, tan silencioso…

Snape le miró. Remus estaba muy pálido.

- Veo que no me equivoqué al pensar que necesitarías esto.

Dijo el profesor de pociones mientras posaba una copa humeante en la mesa. Remus la reconoció enseguida, era poción reanimadora. En su blanco rostro apareció una dulce sonrisa dedicada al Slytherin.

- Gracias Severus. – Dijo tomando la copa entre sus manos. - ¿No quieres sentarte?

- No gracias. – Respondió fríamente. – Pensé que Potter estaría contigo… - Murmuró mientras miraba desconfiado el resto de la sala.

Lupin rió tenuemente.

- Si no me equivoco ahora debe encontrarse en brazos de Malfoy. Pero es algo que prefiero no imaginar.

- …

- ¿Te apetece chocolate?

Dijo Remus con una encantadora sonrisa mientras le ofrecia una tableta de chocolate con leche.

* * *

Draco llevaba a Harry de la mano. Ambos recorrieron rápida y silenciosamente los pasillos hasta entrar en un aula vacia.

- Aquí no nos molestaran. – Murmuró Draco mientras se giraba hacia Harry.

El castaño le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo atrajo hacia si.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, y yo a ti…

Murmuró Draco mientras recorría su rostro con dulces besos.

* * *

Severus se encontraba sentado frente a Remus mirando el chocolate como si tuviera veneno, mientras se preguntaba como le había convencido aquel licántropo. Ante él se encontraba Remus que le sonreía mientras le hablaba de cómo Neville había conseguido permanecer consciente toda la clase y lo mucho que le gustaba ver como el chico mejoraba notablemente. Severus le miraba casi sin prestar atención a sus palabras. Finalmente el moreno empezó a comerse el chocolate. Poca gente lo sabia, pero en realidad él adoraba el chocolate. Dio otra leve mirada a Lupin que devoraba el suyo, él era una de esas pocas personas.

- ¿Sucede algo Severus?

- …

- Sabes… Espero que a Harry y Draco les vaya bien. – Snape dio un bufido. – Se que Harry no te cae bien, pero es un buen chico. A mi tampoco me alegró demasiado saber que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Snape miro enfadado a Lupin. Ambos pensaban en lo mismo: Lucius Malfoy.

- Draco no tiene la culpa de lo que haga su padre. Defenderé a ese chico pase lo que pase. - Dijo Severus muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Lo se. Por eso mismo que Draco no tiene la culpa, tú también deberías saber que Harry no tiene la culpa de tus desavenencias con los merodeadores.

- …

Lo sabía. Pero no podía evitarlo. El chico era igual que su padre… y su comportamiento ¡era una mezcla horrible entre Black… y Lupin!

- Él no es James y no tiene la culpa de lo que él te hiciera. – Snape frunció el ceño. Lo sabía. - Ni de lo que hiciera Sirius… o de lo que hiciera yo.

Remus bajo la voz y volvió a centrarse en el chocolate. Snape miraba el suyo. Sabía que Potter no tenia la culpa… pero ese chico era tan… tan… tan merodeador.

- Él no es un merodeador Severus. - Dijo el castaño como si hubiera leido los pensamientos de su acompañante. - No es a él a quien tienes que odiar. Puedes odiar la memoria de James y de Sirius. O ponerte a la cola y odiar a Petter. O… puedes odiarme a mí.

Remus se levantó y le dio la espalda asomándose a la ventana. Se estaba haciendo de noche, ya podía ver la luna.

- Aunque bueno, a mi ya me odias ¿verdad?

* * *

Draco empezó a desabrochar la túnica de Harry, mientras besaba sensualmente su cuello. La túnica resbaló hasta el suelo y el rubio aprovechó para enterrar sus manos bajo la camisa del castaño. Harry lo apretó más hacia si y lo beso ferozmente, mientras con sus manos él también empezaba a desvestir al chico de ojos azules. Draco se dejo hacer disfrutando de cada sensación. El rubio empezó a besar su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando como un vampiro..., despasando los botones de la camisa y arrancando los que se resistían...

Ambos se apretaron… Casi fundiendo sus cuerpos, pudiendo percibir como su excitación aumentaba y la protuberancia de sus pantalones era mas que notable.

La mano de Draco bajó por la espalda del castaño, introduciéndola en el pantalón y apretando una de sus nalgas...

El chico exhaló un suspiro placentero...

Harry se acercó apoderándose de uno de los pezones del rubio..., atenazándolo con gentil firmeza..., haciéndole vibrar con cada lengüetazo. Draco apretó al chico más contra si haciendo rozar sus erecciones.

- Aahhh…

Harry no podía más, estaba muy excitado, necesitaba sentir la piel de Draco en contacto con la suya. El castaño empujo al rubio hasta el suelo y lo tumbó. Draco rió ante el deseo demostrado por el otro chico.

- Vaya Harry… ¿tan bueno estoy?

- No puedes ni imaginártelo.

Respondió el chico poniéndose de rodillas sobre él y volviendo a besarlo. Harry empezó a bajar por su cuello y Draco le dejó hacer. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su pecho y sus labios se entretuvieron prestándole atención a los pezones rosados, mordisqueaba, lamía y besaba, primero uno y luego el otro. El rubio dejo escapar breves gemidos que excitaron aún mas a Harry. El chico se apartó un instante para observar a su amado. Era tan bello, era perfecto… casi era imposible que existiera un ser tan perfecto.

- ¿Qué haces? – Rió Draco al ver como Harry le admiraba con mirada lasciva.

El castaño se sonrojó y eso provoco nuevas risas de Draco, que de un empujón cambió de postura colocándose sobre el Gryffindor y lanzándole una mirada llena de pasión y lujuria.

- No sabes cuanto he soñado con esto.

* * *

- Yo no te odio.

Lupin se sorprendió al oír esas palabras. Se había quedado absorto mirando la luna y ya no esperaba que el moreno le respondiese. Había dicho… ¿Qué no le odiaba? Remus se giró rápidamente hasta que su mirada dorada se posó en Snape.

El moreno se había levantado y se encontraba elegantemente apoyado sobre la pared.

- ¿No me odias?

- Nunca te he odiado.

Snape dijo aquello como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. Pero para Lupin no lo era. Él creía que Severus le odiaba.

- Adoro el chocolate. – Murmuró Snape mientras se terminaba el trozo que Lupin le había ofrecido.

- Lo se.

Snape levantó la mirada de sus ojos negros hacia el licántropo para descubrir sorprendido como unas lágrimas rebeldes escapaban de los bellos ojos dorados. Remus se dio cuenta y rápidamente volvió a darse la vuelta.

- Lo se. – Repitió de nuevo el licántropo para si mismo.

- Desde entonces siempre has llevado chocolate. – Susurró Snape suave y lentamente.

Lupin asintió levemente. Temblaba. Lo sabia, claro que lo sabia. Desde entonces siempre llevaba chocolate, y Canuto había llegado a aborrecer el chocolate, lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque sabía que si Remus llevaba chocolate era por alguien, porque le recordaba a alguien y sabía que ese alguien no era él. Pero aun así el siempre había seguido llevándolo. "Me encanta el chocolate" le había dicho una vez aquel chico con una encantadora sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él y él se había reído "¿A ti? Nunca lo hubiera dicho".

* * *

Harry agarró a Draco por los cabellos para bajarlo hasta su cara y poder volver a fundirse en un dulce beso. Las manos del rubio se deslizaron hasta la cintura del pantalón del castaño… Y lo sacó al mismo tiempo que él se deshacía del suyo.

Harry suspiró extasiado, las manos de Draco recorrían su cuerpo... Mientras las suyas exploraban curiosas cada parte del chico que podían alcanzar.

Harry estaba nervioso y excitado, sus manos se perdían por el esbelto cuerpo del Slytherin sin saber ya dónde meterse...

- Draco… aahh… Draco

El rubio se excitó aun más al oír a Harry suspirar su nombre. Deslizó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Harry para cerrar sus dedos con crueldad sobre su pene, provocando un excitado gemido… y comenzó a subir y a bajar... Acariciando el suyo contra su piel…  
Harry le abrazaba entre gemidos. La otra mano del rubio bajó por su espalda, metiéndose por detrás de su cintura, obligando al chico a levantar los flancos, colocándole en la posición adecuada…

Fue entonces cuando Harry reaccionó poniéndose tensó.

- Draco…

* * *

De repente Lupin sintió una presencia detrás de él. Allí se encontraba Snape. La respiración del hombre de ojos dorados se aceleró.

- Severus…

- ¿Si?

Remus notaba su garganta seca ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo confesarle después de tanto tiempo que estaba enamorado de él?

- Yo…

Todavía podía recordar la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, podía recordar los dulces besos de Severus… Ahora talvez era tarde para recuperarlo, alrededor de dos décadas habían pasado desde entonces…

¿Podría perdonarle? ¿Le daría otra oportunidad?

- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día Severus?

El licántropo seguía con la vista fija en la luna, incapaz de mirar al hombre que se encontraba a sus espaldas, incapaz de controlar ya las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, cosas que no se pueden perdonar… Él era quien le había dejado, quien le había abandonado por otro hombre... quien le había roto el corazón.

- ¿Podrás olvidarlo? - Siguió preguntando el licantropo con desesperación mientras notaba como el nudo que tenia en la garganta parecia querer ahogarlo.

Y finalmente Severus respondió, Remus pudo oir su voz con total claridad.

- No, no podré olvidarlo.

Remus sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos y con él sus últimas esperanzas... las lagrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos, y solo pensó que seguramente lo merecia, se merecia sufrir, se merecia estar con el corazón roto, porque asi es como él había dejado a Severus años atrás.

_Bueno el próximo capitulo ya es el último ¿¿que ocurrira al final?? El capitulo ya esta escrito pero me gustaria recibir al menos un par de reviews antes de subirlo (es que necesito saber vuestras opiniones XD XD) XD asi que ya sabeis XD si os dais prisa y me dejais un par de reviews puede que incluso lo suba esta misma noche._

_Por cierto ¿creeis que Sev perdonara finalmente a Remus? ¿deberia hacerlo? XDDD Muchos besos y nos leemos en el siguiente cap._


	7. Desenlace

**Cáp.7 Desenlace  
**

Ron se dirigía lentamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando Draco y Harry se habían marchado él se había dejado caer allí y había tenido tiempo para pensar. Malfoy tenía razón, había estado celoso y por eso se había comportado como un crío. Desde que se conocieron Harry siempre había sido su mejor amigo, durante años habian sido inseparables, y en algun momento los sentimientos del pelirrojo habían empezado a ir más allá de una simple amistad, por eso le dolía que llegara otro y se lo quitara.

Puede que él no fuera muy inteligente, pero no estaba ciego y veía lo que sucedía. Draco y Harry hablando bajo los árboles, paseando juntos, sonriendo, mirándose, riendo juntos… Sabía como iba a acabar y no podía evitar ser egoísta y querer separarlos.

Pero también sabía que Harry nunca le vería como algo más que un amigo. Su mejor amigo, sí, pero nada más. Después de pensar durante un buen rato había llegado a la conclusión de que eso era lo mejor. Sí, lo mejor seria olvidar a Harry, permitirle que él fuera feliz con quien quisiera. Ser solo su amigo…

Ya lo había decidido. Estaba seguro, nada le haría cambiar de idea. Olvidaría a Harry…

Ron entró en la sala común. Allí estaba Hermione, estaba sola asi que ya debía ser tarde. La chica se giro al oírle entrar.

- Ronald Weasley ¿Se puede saber donde…? – Sin embargo la chica se cayó al verle dejando a medias sus reprimendas. La cara de su amigo era horrible. Hermione se puso rápidamente de pie. – Ron… ¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico miró a su amiga y ya no pudo contener mas las lagrimas. La abrazó, y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Ronald…

La chica lo abrazó estrechándolo más contra sí y dejándolo llorar.

***

- ¿Qué sucede Harry?

Pregunto Draco al notar como su amante se ponía tenso. El chico se sonrojó.

- Soy virgen. - Comentó Harry sonrojandose.

Draco le sonrió dulcemente y luego besó sus labios con cariño.

- Tranquilo. – Susurró mientras le besaba todo el rostro intentando tranquilizarlo. – Seré un niño muy bueno.

Harry rió nerviosamente ante las palabras del rubio.

- Tranquilízate, amor mío.

Draco llevó una de sus manos hasta los labios de Harry y este empezó a lamer sus dedos con suavidad jugando con ellos. Finalmente Draco apartó la mano y le besó con ternura mientras su mano volvía a bajar hasta la entrepierna de Harry, con delicadeza separo las piernas del chico, y con sus dedos humedecidos comenzó a acariciar la entrada del castaño. Harry se encontraba muy excitado, pero aun así no pudo evitar estar nervioso, no era estúpido y aunque deseaba con toda su alma sentir a Draco en su interior, sabía que aquello iba a doler.

***

- Pero te perdoné hace mucho.

Remus aún con lagrimas en los ojos se giró hacia Snape sorprendido ¿Era verdad lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Le había perdonado?

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Los ojos dorados de Lupin fijos en los oscuros iris de Snape.

- ¿Me darías una segunda oportunidad Severus? - Preguntó Remus suplicante. - ¿Me permitirías demostrarte que mi amor es sincero? - Porque lo era, desde luego que lo era.

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – Le murmuró Severus mientras sus rostros se encontraban a escasos milímetros. – Nunca he sido capaz de negarte nada.

Remus rió. Dios sabia que hacia años que no se sentía tan feliz. Severus le perdonaba. Le perdonaba haberle abandonado, le perdonaba haberse apartado de su lado sin darle ninguna explicación. Su amado Severus le daba una segunda oportunidad y esta vez el no iba a desaprovecharla. Remus llevó sus manos al rostro de su compañero.

- Te quiero Severus. Nunca te he olvidado. - ¿Acaso no era obsesión por el chocolate una prueba de ello? No podia dejar de llevar chocolate consigo, porque no podia olvidar a Severus.

Snape sonrió, hacia muchos años que no sonreía. Solo una persona había conseguido ver esa sonrisa y solo para ella estaba reservada. Solo para Remus, para su único amor.

- Yo te quiero más Remus, puedo jurar que yo te quiero más. – Dijo tiernamente Severus Snape mientras besaba a aquel hombre que tanto había añorado, aquel hombre que desde hacia 20 años poblaba todos y cada uno de sus sueños. No importaba lo que sucedió en el pasado, el lo había seguido amando todo ese tiempo, y no iba a dejar que algo como el rencor o la venganza lo alejara de su lado, su amor era más importante que todo eso.

***

Draco le sonrió y le besó en los labios con pasión, mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de Harry, este cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se aferró a la espalda del Slytherin. El dolor se volvió poco a poco más débil mientras Draco movía los dedos rítmicamente haciendo gemir al Gryffindor, momentos después el rubio añadió un tercer dedo, volviendo a causar cierto dolor en Harry, que de inmediato se transformó en placer. La respiración de ambos se agitaba.

Finalmente los dedos abandonaron el interior del chico ignorando las leves quejas de este.

- Te quiero. - Susurró Draco mientras su mano volvía a levantarle las caderas.

Y con un rápido golpe se introdujo dentro del chico. Harry soltó un alarido que se apagó en la boca de Draco. Aquello era enorme..., descomunal, gritó de dolor mientras apretaba al rubio fuertemente contra si.

Draco se quedó quieto unos instantes por miedo a dañar más a su compañero.

- Te quiero Harry, tranquilízate amor mío. Enseguida pasara.

Harry le abrazó fuertemente escondiendo el rostro en su hombro tratando de controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Dolia, pero él había estado en situaciones mucho peores, solo debia relajarse y tal y como había dicho Draco el dolor pasaria.

***

Severus y Remus se encontraban en la habitación de este último. Abrazándose y besándose desesperadamente, acariciando con desesperación cada rincon de sus cuerpos, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando.

Severus tumbó a Remus en la cama colocándose sobre él. Lupin le observaba y Snape podía ver el deseo y la lujuria en sus ojos lupinos.

- Maldito lobo… - Murmuró mientras unía su boca con la suya. – Me estas volviendo completamente loco…

- Te deseo Severus Snape. – Dijo el licántropo con una voz más grave y sensual de lo habitual. – Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Severus no se hizo rogar y en pocos minutos ambos se encontraban desnudos sobre el lecho. Snape acarició el pecho desnudo del otro hombre, su pecho estaba surcado por numerosas cicatrices que seguramente se había hecho el mismo durante sus transformaciones, sin embargo para Severus era simplemente perfecto.

- Sigues tan bello como siempre. - Murmuró con deseo mientras acariciaba con sus labios una de las cicatrices mas visibles.

- … - Remus pasó sus dedos juguetones por el pecho de Severus. Era un hombre delgado, pero su pecho era firme y duro. El lobito se relamió. – Ni la mitad que tú. – Ronroneo dulcemente.

Snape se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Remus fundiéndose en un romántico beso mientras su mano bajaba hasta la entrepierna de su compañero.

***

Lentamente Harry fue tranquilizándose y el dolor inicial se convirtió solo en una pequeña molestia, Draco al notar a Harry relajarse empezó a moverse lentamente para no dañar más al moreno que continuaba apretándolo contra si. Sin embargo cuando Draco empezó a moverse la molestia empezó a desvanecerse y se transformó en placer. Una de las manos de Draco se deslizó hasta el sexo de Harry para cerrarse en torno a él y empezar a masturbarlo al ritmo de las arremetidas.

El castaño jadeaba y gemía mientras repetía el nombre de su amado una y otra vez.

Harry cerró las piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio, que aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, uniendo sus gemidos a los de su pareja hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax. Draco en el interior de Harry y este en sus manos.

Draco salió del interior del chico y se dejó caer sobre este todavía jadeando. Harry lo abrazó dejando que el rubio apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

- Te quiero. - Dijo Harry. Y Draco sonrió sin moverse.

- Yo tambien, Harry... yo tambien.

Y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

***

Severus penetró a Remus de una rápida embestida. Remus ahogo un alarido y enlazó sus piernas en la cintura de Snape atrayéndolo más hacia sí y gimiendo en el proceso. Ambos se fundieron en un rítmico movimiento donde su cuerpo y su alma se fundían en uno solo. La mano de Snape seguía el ritmo impuesto sobre el falo de Remus.

- Más, más… ¡Más deprisa Sev! ¡Más deprisa por favor! ¡Te necesito tanto!

Severus cedió a los deseos de su amado aumentando la velocidad.

- Remus…

Remus… Snape siempre se había negado a usar algún otro diminutivo cariñoso. En otra época Remus había insistido en que le llamara Rems o Remsie, o Moony, y no entendía porque su Sev se negaba. Ahora, años después Remus Lupin finalmente entendía porque Severus le llamaba por su nombre. Snape nunca le había llamado ni le llamaría por alguno de esos apodos porque era precisamente así como le llamaba Sirius. "Remsie", su bello y dulce "Remsie".

Remus llevó la vista al techo mientras una casi imperceptible lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Había querido tanto a Sirius... pero el animago no volveria y el merecia ser feliz "Adiós Sirius, - Pensó Remus - adiós mi amor… Espero que me perdones por encontrar de nuevo la felicidad. Siempre te llevare conmigo Sirius Black."

Lupin abrazó fuertemente a Snape, como si temiera que de repente desapareciera, y le besó y abrazó con pasión hasta que ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Se dejaron caer en la cama, uno junto al otro, y Remus apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Snape mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración. Remus levantó la cabeza para observar al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Y sonrió mientras le besaba con ternura.

Severus Snape era el futuro, su futuro… Un atractivo y dulce futuro.

***

- ¡¿COMO?!

Harry y Draco miraban a sus dos profesores sin salir de su estupor. Habían pasado varios meses desde que ambos estudiantes empezaron su relación y aunque durante aquel tiempo habían notado que sus profesores estaban algo extraños la noticia de su relación les había pillado totalmente por sorpresa, especialmente a Harry, porque el astuto Malfoy ya se empezaba a imaginar algo.

- Pe… pero… - Balbuceó el gryffindor.

El aspecto de un sorprendido Harry era tan hilarante que Draco no pudo evitar empezar a desternillarse de risa mientras abrazaba a su confundido novio. Lo que les hizo acaparar todas las miradas de la gente que en esos momentos se encontraba por los alrededores.

La relación de ambos chicos ya era pública, y aunque al principio había sorprendido a todo el mundo ahora parecía algo normal. Era extraño no verlos a ambos juntos, y en los últimos tiempos todo el mundo había podido presenciar un agradable cambio en el altivo Slytherin que ahora no dudaba en sonreír y reír abiertamente, como queriendo impregnar a todo el mundo de su alegría.

Harry se alegró al comprobar que Ron había encontrado un buen apoyo en Hermione y que parecia que cada dia estaban más unidos, y supo que tarde o temprano ambos acabarían juntos.

En cuanto a sus dos profesores, parecían más felices que nunca. Harry se alegraba tanto de ver así a Lupin que hasta empezó a caerle bien Severus Snape. A todo el mundo le extraño esta relación incluso más que la de Draco con Harry, sobretodo a algunos profesores conocía la relación que hubo entre Sirius y Lupin, y el odio de Snape hacia los merodeadores.

Pero el amor no tiene reglas, y a veces hay que olvidar antiguos rencores para vivir nuevos días felices.

FIN

_Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Escribi este fanfic hace varios años, y fue el primero XD asi que se que hay muchos fallos o cosas que se podrian mejorar, pero aun asi espero que os haya gustado y os haya hecho pasar un buen rato ¡¡no os olvideis de dejar un review!! Solo tardais unos segundos y haceis a la autora feliz XDDD_


End file.
